A storage product may include a set of two or more storage devices with certain functionalities and/or properties. In one instance, the storage product may be designed to be fault tolerant. For example, in an event that a storage device is disconnected from the storage product (e.g., due to failure of the storage device) and replaced with a new storage device, the storage product may be configured to reconstruct data stored on the failed storage device and store the reconstructed data to the new storage device. Testing functionalities of such storage product may require manual intervention. For example, to test fault tolerance of the storage product in the above example, a tester may need to manually disconnect a storage device from the storage product under test to simulate a failure, and replace the storage device with another storage device. Therefore, implementing an automated test for such storage product may be limited due to the necessity of manual intervention.